


soulmates never die

by Grassy



Series: soulmates never die [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Creepy Fluff, Dubious Morality, M/M, Timeline Shenanigans, Trope Bingo Round 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: Luckily enough, actual soulmates were a rare thing.  Despite the romantic notions people had of the concept, individuals bound together on such a deep level rarely ever found good endings.Unluckily enough, Dipper was somehow soulmates—for lack of a better term—with the dorito-shaped cosmic horror that was Bill Cipher.Also (un)luckily: Dipper had lived and re-lived enough lives for the fact to no longer bother him overmuch.





	soulmates never die

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Immortality/Reincarnation
> 
> Finally, some billdip finished enough to actually post. Yesss~
> 
> Title comes from the song _Sleeping With Ghosts_ by Placebo.

Unable to bite back his gasp, despite literal lifetimes of experience, Dipper knew where—if not when—he was as soon as he blinked open sleep-fuzzy eyes.

The Mystery Shack.

And—quick look down at small hands and noodly arms—yep. That summer they were twelve. Mabel, blanket tangled around one leg but mostly on the floor, snored in her bed as moonlight cast a Bill-shaped glow in the darkness.

Bill.

Without even looking—though he’d need a mirror to see it—Dipper could feel that the mark bonding he and Bill was still there on his back.

(On that spot between Dipper’s shoulder blades that Bill liked to touch and sometimes taste, especially the realities in which he occupied a more fleshy form.)

It wasn’t the first time their soulmate bullshit had returned them to that first summer in Gravity Falls, but those were also the lives that everything seemed to go especially wrong in. Much as he loved being with his family, Dipper had been killed by Ford and traumatized Mabel and broken Grunkle Stan’s heart more that enough times. He knew how to wean the bonds between them so that they could stretch as far as he needed without snapping back painfully.

But starting the process could wait until morning, once he knew just what the date was. Until then…

Dipper flopped back onto his bed, eyes closing before opening up in a world of greyscale.

“ _Why_ do we keep coming back to this point in the timeline, Pine Tree? It’s gotten pretty stale by now and you _know_ how I get when I’m bored.”

A sigh escaped Dipper as Bill settled upon his shoulder, broad as in most lives Dipper lived to his mid-twenties.

“Yeah, I know.” He lightly flicked Bill’s top hat teasingly, just hard enough to tilt it a bit. “Despite my only slightly-more-than-human memory, you and boredom are a hard combination to forget.”

Not that Dipper hadn’t tried before—but that just motivated Bill to try _even harder_ , so. Never again.

“At this point, not even Weirdmageddon can hold my interest. You’ve ruined so many realities for me that I actually have to get creative these days.”

“You’re welcome, sweetheart.”

“Ahh, hearts. Much as this form is my most aesthetically pleasing one, hearts just don’t taste the same without being more fleshy.”

Lifetimes ago, that would have unnerved and disgusted Dipper; in the current one, he simply smiled indulgently. Bill’s grumbling was familiar; both terrible and endearing to Dipper.

(If he’d thought on that, he’d have been more disturbed by the change in himself than the horror of Bill—but thoughts like that had long since stopped crossing Dipper’s mind.)


End file.
